Lenny Kee
Lenny is main antagonist from RHS. She is 171cm tall, blackhaired,wears purple t-shirt,pale dark pink leggins and some gray shoes. She looks chilled,happy and whatever,but she secretly wants to die like everyone else. She also has 2 another sides:Light (laughs and is chill like an idiot) and evil (where's she sadistic and ignorant. She was dancer,when she was student and also bit singer,but doesn't want to sing anything tho. She let her family go and didn't care about them anymore Relationships Even if she looks cool and that popular gurl,she's complete the opposite. She has more enemies than friends. Friends Empathy: They're best friends. She made Em to feel something.Despite the fact that Em is scared of her Trauma: They're cool,cuz they both have aggressivity problems Fate: She was her nanny.They are cool and Fate can tell her about her behavior problems. Eternity: The same thing as Fate Nora:Nora is her old friend,who looks that she is on drugs.Still laughing... Axe: They both like games Aron: They are cool Apolly: They both are sharing not being attracted to people (their age difference is 12 years but what's the problem) L-17: They met on the internet and they're cool Bibi: While Bibi is scared of Pandora,Len tries to calm her.Also both like games Scorpio: They like games Spectre: Spectre is hacker and also likes to troll random people,like Len likes to do. Cruelty: They were actresses,during the school.Also they both like money Toxicity: Tox lives in her "home" and Len helped her to not die fully.Even if she was making fun of her. Neutral Risa: Risa dislikes her sadistic behavior and Len dislikes her "when u dislike someone,ur not supposed to beat them to death".But they don't hate each other,they are just not comfortable,while the other is around Cream: As Risa,Cream dislikes her sadistic behavior.And kinda scared of her Fray(a): ''Neutral,the same reason as the full T.V. But Len was looking for her adopted children and tried to low her depression. ''Aqua: ''Len dislikes her for her overemotioned behavior,but not hating her ''Neg: ''Neg had problems with drugs and Len had to ""protect"" her. Then she was scared of her and still is ''Pos: ''The reason is Neg ''Lyric: ''Len dislikes her optimism ''Sarcasm: ''They're okay,but Sar can't stand her psychose ''Satira: ''Basically almost everyone has problems with Satira ''Sardinia: ''Cannot stand each other ''Aloe: ''Aloe is scared of her actions ''Area: ''Len dislikes her narcisticc behavior ''Leslie: ''Leslie is scared of her,but likes her humor but still ''Gost: ''Fear ''Demia: ''Fear ''Rae: ''Sadistic behavior ''Toila: ''Nobody likes Toila ''Blackie: ''Blackie is weird and doesn't like her ''Ally,Tree,Traina,Lol,Luna,Acea:''Terrified of her actions ''Rain: ''Kinda scared of her,but both likes paranormal activities ''Ellen: ''Ellen thinks that Len is reason,why almost all Shiromi species disappeared ''Fel: ''Fel doesn't like overreacted actions ''Ell: ''They both like setting things on fire,but that'S all ''Loy,Grayce,N-96,Raylee,Visa,Reccie,Neve: ''They're all scared of her ''Noli: ''Len dislikes succubuses in general ''Techiye: ''They're both toxic af,but Tech was glad for some things,she did to Spectre (good and innocent things,you pervs) 'Enemies''' ''Quoia,Fictia: ''Len hates their group,they're more mean then her and also narcistic af ''Blee: ''Everyone hates Blee ''Ironic: ''Len hates his humor ''Tab†: ''They were childhood friends,but Tab started to harass her and used her for removing some people. Len then started to harassed her back and Tab started to be scared of her and payed her for being friends w her. But Len started to like it and was abusive towards her and beat her for pissing of her. Then she decided to end her life to not get attacks again. ''Fun: ''Fun is sensitive and Len hates sensitive people ''Blarai: ''Blarai is terrified of her actions and tried to stop her,but she ended up giving up. ''Serenity: ''Len has problem w her,cuz of her species.Seren blames her of her parents' death,even if Len saved her from the kill. ''Cala: ''The reason is Seren,but also hates overreacted actions ''Itamina: ''Ita is main villain,why not ''Nolenne: ''Nolenne is oversensitive and weird and it terrifies Len ''Non(a): ''Doesn't like them.They were harrasing her for wearing binder and not being trans ''Turq: ''Terrified of her actions ''Justice: ''Is taking things too seriously ''Wat: ''Wat is drama queen and scared of her ''Nova: ''Nova is mad at her for abandoding her with her brother and sending them to the other relatives. ''Purity,Eclipse,Patience: ''They're all soft,innocent and sensitive ''Epilepsy: ''Scared of her ''Invis: ''She blames her for not wanting be with Em(in gay mean) and she's bit aphobe ''Nebula: ''Len hates bookworms and doesn't understand,what they see on them ''Technos: ''Unknown reason ''Fictor,Mins,Fini: ''They're scared of her ''Pandora: ''Len hates her cuz of her possesion of Bibi ''Noelle: ''Noelle is terrified of her in generalCategory:Characters